I need You
by Alex C
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are 15 and Syaoran has to go back to Hong Kong. What will Sakura do??
1. I have to tell you something

Okay so Syaoran and Sakura and the gang are all 15. Syaoran and Sakura have been together for a month and Tomoyo and Eriol r also together. Disclaimer: I do not own CCS so please don't sue!  
  
Syaoran sat on a bench in Penguin Park, thinking. Mostly about Sakura. He always thought of her but now he didn't know what to say to her. He had to leave to go back to Hong Kong in a week and he knew that he didn't want to leave her side. They had only been together for a month, but he didn't even want to imagine leaving. "Hi," Syaoran turned to see Sakura there. She was wearing blue jeans and a purple sweater. Her long hair was tied back in a Topsy-Turvy ponytail. She sat down next to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Syaoran greeted. "You're late," Sakura smiled at him, her eyes twinkling. "Oh, Syaoran-kun, gomen!" she leaned in and they embraced in a passionate kiss. "Will you forgive me?" she said when they pulled apart. "Ya, I suppose so," Syaoran scrunched up his nose as though he didn't really know. "But it's an hour too late to go to breakfast, so we can go to lunch instead." "You should have known I wouldn't be able to get up that early." Sakura laughed as they made their way to the mall. "Yes, I can see now how it's my fault." Syaoran laughed putting his arm around her shoulders. Sakura laughed. "Yes, and thank you for your apology." She giggled. "Just for that I'm not letting you watch me train anymore!" Syaoran laughed. Sakura looked as though her puppy had just died. "That is so unfair!" Sakura pouted. They walked in the mall doors that led to the food court and went to the Shanghui Tui, a little place where they sold American food. After ordering hamburgers and fries (which they quite liked!) they sat down at a table and Syaoran thought that it was a good idea to tell Sakura that he had to return home. He bit his lip as he watched Sakura eat. "Aren't you going to eat, Syao-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly looking up at him. "Ya!" he said quickly. "Ya I am." He started to eat, his mind made up completely (Well maybe not completely) to tell her. "I have to go back to Hong Kong," he blurted out. Sakura looked at him. "Nani?" she asked tears forming in her eyes. "I am so sorry," Syaoran looked down at his plate. "I know," Sakura said. "Let's go, I want to spend as much time with you before you leave as I can." 


	2. I'm sorry

Ok I'm sorry that the other chapter wasn't that long, and I have no idea how long this one will be either so bear with me. I hope you like my other chapter, and I tried to do good on it, and even when I read it over I thought it was pretty good so if you think its not or anything that you want to say to me than I would appreciate it. Thanks and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!!!  
  
Chapter Two: I'm sorry  
  
Syaoran and Sakura had walked to a little abandoned pond where they always went when they wanted to be alone. Sakura asked Syaoran over and over again why he had to go, although she knew the answer already.  
  
"I am getting very close to the time when I will officially be named leader of the Li Clan, and I need to train more and more. I wish I could stay here, but I really can't." Syaoran answered sighing. He hated more then anything making Sakura sad, and he knew that she was extremely sad right now.  
  
"I just don't get why you have to just go like that," Sakura said, "Can't you just ask if you can train here?"  
  
"No," Syaoran replied. "The training room in the mansion is the best place for me to train, and besides my Mother wants to see me."  
  
"When do you leave?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"In a week." Syaoran replied sighing heavily.  
  
"Well we have a week then to do everything that you want to do before you leave." Sakura said taking his hand.  
  
They eventually made it to Sakura's house and decided to watch a movie in the living room. About an hour into the movie Touya, Sakura's older brother who attended college, walked in.  
  
"Gaki, get away from my sister!" he yelled at Syaoran, who just rolled his eyes and continued to watch the movie.  
  
"Bite me, Kinomoto." He muttered.  
  
"Hey!" Touya exclaimed.  
  
"Touya, go away, we're trying to watch a movie." Sakura said calmly.  
  
"Well, too bad. I'm staying here for the week so you can bet he's not gonna be here till after I'm gone, then you can finish it."  
  
"If we wait a week, then Syaoran will be back in Hong Kong!" Sakura cried jumping up and running up the stairs tears running down her face.  
  
"Now you've upset her!" Syaoran said angrily running after her.  
  
"He's leaving?" Touya thought.  
  
Ten minutes later in Sakura's room.  
  
"I'm sorry." Syaoran said quietly to Sakura sitting next to her on her bed.  
  
"It's not your fault Touya's an ***." Sakura replied wiping away her tears.  
  
Syaoran couldn't argue with that seeing as he hated Kinomoto Touya, but he did kiss her.  
  
So they kissed for at least a half hour, upstairs on Sakura's bed. After about ten minutes Sakura moved her tongue into his mouth and they continued kissing.  
  
Even though Syaoran was leaving, he wasn't gone yet, and they both knew that he wasn't going to be gone long.  
  
  
  
How did you like it?? I hope this chapter was okay, but please review!!! Thank you so much for reading! 


	3. Missing You not as sappy as it sounds

Thanks much 4 your great review! Man I love writing, I am writing a book of my own and its 93 pages, so naturally I don't have very much time to write this along with all the homework that they stack on us! You know that they give you at least two times the amount of homework in French Immersion then they do in English? Somehow I feel so totally gypped. But who cares, next year we get to go to Québec! Please r+r.  
  
Disclaimer: Please do not sue me! I don't own CCS  
  
BTW Syaoran's sister's names are (from oldest to youngest) Naoki, Natashtake, Tshki (Tah shki), Tjunji (Tah jun ji), and Srien (Shree in).  
  
  
  
"I hope Syaoran's plane get's in soon." Tshki Li said biting her nails. "I hate the thought of him being on planes after the whole 9 11."  
  
"He's not a baby, he would be able to just give wind to the plane and make it float." Naoki rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ix-nay on the magic-nay." Tjunji muttered to her sister.  
  
"Flight 999 from Tomoeda, Japan is just entering the airport."  
  
"Flight 999 from Tomoeda, Japan is just opening its doors."  
  
Syaoran saw his sisters waiting for him at the airport and took a quick u- turn to the baggage claim to avoid them.  
  
Unfortunately they were waiting for him there with his luggage in hand.  
  
"Thought you could get away from us?" Natashtake cocked her head and smiled.  
  
"I never can, can I?" Syaoran muttered as they made their way to the limo that was waiting outside.  
  
Getting into the limo with his sisters, he sighed.  
  
"You are just mad because we're making you leave Sakura!" His sisters all laughed.  
  
Syaoran blushed a little, but then shot back;  
  
"You're the ones with no boyfriends, so don't go making fun of me because I have a girlfriend!"  
  
"Very funny, Syaoran." Srien snapped.  
  
  
  
Syaoran sat on his bed staring out the large window. He had been sitting here for at least an hour doing nothing. He didn't really feel like doing nothing at all but staring out the window at the tree that was outside his window.  
  
Feeling nonchalant, he got up and went to take a shower. Then he went straight to bed. He didn't talk to anyone much when he had got home and had basically just gone to his room. He fell asleep about an hour later.  
  
  
  
"I miss Syaoran!" Sakura whined to Tomoyo and Chiharu the next morning.  
  
"I know you do, Sakura-chan, but he had to go back to Hong Kong, you know that he won't be gone long."  
  
"Yah, Sakura, Syaoran must miss you as much as you miss him." Chiharu agreed.  
  
"Either that or he just likes to look at the girls in Hong Kong on the side!" Yamazaki laughed.  
  
Sakura started to cry and ran out of class.  
  
"Yamazaki you gaki, Sakura's upset now!" Chiharu grabbed his ear and started to pull him across the classroom, him squealing the entire way.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo entered the bathroom to find Sakura against the wall crying.  
  
"You know that Syaoran would never do that." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I know, but it still has me upset that that baka would say that."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said leading Sakura back to the class.  
  
"Hey Sakura," Yamazaki called later that day as Sakura and Tomoyo made their way across the lawn.  
  
"Bite me, Yamazaki." Sakura called over her shoulder. She had had quite enough of Yamazaki today and she thought it was smarter for him to just stay away from her.  
  
BRING! BRING!  
  
Sakura pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"Mochi-mochi, Kinomoto Sakura speaking!"  
  
Syaoran sat in the shade of a tree by himself and took out his cell phone. He then dialed Sakura's number.  
  
"Mochi-mochi, Kinomoto Sakura speaking!" the girl answered.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Syaoran breathed happily.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, I've missed you so much!" Sakura replied.  
  
"I've missed you, too. How are you?"  
  
"Xiao Lang, who are you talking to?" Came a voice in the background.  
  
"Go away, Yin Tran, I'm talking here." Syaoran snapped. Then he turned his attention back to Sakura.  
  
"How are you?" he asked again.  
  
"I miss you too much to be great, but I suppose I'm okay." Was Sakura's reply.  
  
"That's good. I don't want you to be sad." He had a hint of sadness in his own voice that made Sakura's heart melt (If I could do the little IM faces I'd do the one where it's sticking out its tongue to THAT remark!)  
  
"I'm miserable without you." Sakura told him, but then immediately regretted it. She didn't want Syaoran to feel any worse about leaving, and now she knew that he did.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly.  
  
"No!" Sakura said hastily. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault."  
  
"Class is starting, I have to go." Syaoran said. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too, Syaoran." Sakura said before hanging up.  
  
"Great," she said turning to her friends. "Now I've made Syaoran feel horrible. What can I do?"  
  
"Don't ask us, you're the only one who's ever had a boyfriend." Rika said.  
  
"Hmm, that is true," Sakura laughed pushing Rika.  
  
They laughed and headed into school. For the first time since Syaoran had left she felt a little bit happy.  
  
  
  
IS that chapter any good? I've written like two chaps already today only because I'm having writers block from my book! I hope you liked this chap and thanks to the ppl who sent in some reviews they were really nice. One thing to Arctic Wolf; why do you hate Sakura so much??? R+R  
  
Next chapter will be up in about 1-2 days. 


	4. Sakura's Plan

Hope you like my last three chaps. If you reviewed, then thank you so much! I love getting reviews, and this is my first story (that was actually written down, I always make up stories in my head, I barely ever stop from daydreaming! lol)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS so pleaz don't sue  
  
  
  
The next few days went by slowly for Sakura. She had decided to take up fencing lessons so that Syaoran would be impressed, and Tomoyo had actually agreed to go in it too.  
  
So here they sat at the gym in the arena, both clutching fencing swords, and wearing proper fencing attire.  
  
"I can't believe that I'm doing this," Sakura said. Tomoyo laughed as she pulled out her sword.  
  
"You'll do fine Sakura." Tomoyo assured her. "You just want to be able to impress Syaoran when he comes back, it's no big deal."  
  
"That is not." Sakura started but trailed off. "Ya, you're right." She sighed.  
  
"Class, today we will be learning to fence," the teacher said. "I hope that you all have the fencing swords that I laid on the ground for you. Now, just hold out your sword, and move your wrist around in circles. This will relax your wrist and should be done each time b4 you fence."  
  
"This is going to be a long day." Sakura muttered rotating her wrist.  
  
  
  
Hong Kong  
  
"Did you not hear me say GO AWAY?!" Syaoran said angrily.  
  
"No need to be so touchy." Tjunji muttered.  
  
"Yah, Xiao Lang, it's not like we did anything wrong. You had to train and you know it!" Natashtake put in.  
  
"I could train in Japan." Syaoran snapped.  
  
"With what, just your sword?" Naoki was angry too now. "Come on Syaoran, it's not like you'll be with her 4ever anyways. She lives there and you live here."  
  
"Well maybe I'll move to Japan then!" Syaoran slammed his bedroom door.  
  
"He wouldn't actually do that, would he?" Tshki said worriedly.  
  
"This is Syaoran, who knows." Was all Naoki could answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't do this anymore!" Sakura said to Touya and Fujitaka a week later at dinner.  
  
"Cook dinner?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"No, I can't keep going on pretending that I'm not miserable without Syaoran here, cause I am!" Sakura began to cry, "I miss him so much, but I know that he doesn't have a choice but to go back there and train. And his mother wanted to see him. He is always here to be with me, so it isn't weird that his mom would want him back for a while, but I miss him so much! And he might be gone a whole month!" she started crying uncontrollably and ran up to her room.  
  
  
  
Fujitaka and Touya came up to Sakura's room a half hour later, to find that she was still crying.  
  
"Sakura?" Touya said.  
  
"Leave me to grieve on my own!" Sakura managed to say.  
  
"We've been talking," Touya started as Sakura finally turned to face them. Her face was red with tears, and she looked as if she'd lost her best friend.  
  
"And we think that you should go to Hong Kong." Fujitaka finished gulping. He hated seeing her this.  
  
..miserable.  
  
Sakura's eyes brightened. "Really?" she asked. "I can go to Hong Kong?"  
  
"Yes," Touya said finally. He didn't want his sister to go see that gaki, but she obviously really missed him. And he only wanted her to be happy, and staying here would just make her depressed.  
  
Within a second Sakura was already throwing clothes into her suitcase. "I'll book you a flight for tonight." He and Fujitaka left as Sakura called Tomoyo to see if she could take care of Kero for a while.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to go back to Japan tomorrow." Syaoran said at dinner that night.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Xiao Lang, you risk not being the next Li Clan leader if you do that." Yelan said.  
  
"I don't care. It's killing me being away from Sakura like this." Syaoran told them. "I'm going back tomorrow at around five in the afternoon."  
  
  
  
Sakura sat on the plane so happy that she was trying hard not to jump out of her seat and jump around the whole plane in giddiness.  
  
"Hong Kong here I come." She thought to herself  
  
  
  
How did you like this chapter? I hope you all liked it because I worked really hard on it. I have like three other fan fics to write about tho, plus my own book that I'm writing and homework and school and dance! Man is my life ever busy! Please r+r 


	5. Together Again

Okay, sorry that this has taken so long, but I hope that you liked the other chaps. Please review on this one, too. I love getting your reviews, and I really hope that you like this chapter. I have a Friends fan fic called 'hospital', so if you like Friends please r+r for that one 2!  
  
  
  
Syaoran had his bags all packed by the door, he was just waiting for his sisters to come. He stood silently by the door, being quiet, not wanting to really be around anyone right then. He just needed to see Sakura again, that was all he really wanted.  
  
When the doorbell rang a few seconds later, he nearly jumped. He could feel Sakura Kinomoto's presence. Swinging the door open (his sisters were all downstairs now, he hadn't noticed them. They were also watching! Lol), he saw Sakura Kinomoto standing there, bag in each hand, hair a little messy, wearing jeans and a blue sweater.  
  
She dropped all of her bags, and leaped into Syaoran's arms.  
  
"I take it that's the girlfriend." Tjunji whispered.  
  
Sakura started crying the moment she had leaped into his arms. "I missed you so much, I had to come!"  
  
"I missed you, too Sakura." Syaoran whispered.  
  
Sakura noticed the bags. "What are those for?"  
  
"I was just going to leave. I couldn't stand being away from you any longer." Syaoran admitted, his face beat red.  
  
"I love you!" Sakura said crying even more. "I love you so much!"  
  
"Love you, too." Syaoran said, "You know that." He and Sakura pulled away from each other only for a moment.  
  
Sakura put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. A soft kiss, but it seemed to last 4ever. Syaoran put his hands on her waist (or whatever guys do, I dunno! I'm not exactly Miss Romance so don't blame ME if I get this stuff wrong!), and they continued to kiss for a few moments, until Syaoran pulled away.  
  
"You have to stay here." Syaoran said grabbing her bags. They turned to see his sisters standing there watching. They both turned unhealthily red.  
  
"H-how long have you been standing there?" Syaoran asked embarrassed.  
  
"Since before she even got here." Natashtake smiled evilly. "I can't wait to tell this to my friends. Syaoran kisses a girl!"  
  
"The thing that gets me wondering," Naoki said her eyes having a little glint in them. "Is if this is the first time Syaoran has kissed a girl?"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura went even redder (if it's humanly possible).  
  
"UM, I'll show you where you can stay. I have lots of guest rooms on my floor." Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her up the stairs. (Okay so in this Syaoran and his sisters and mother all have their own floors, excluding the main floor.)  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran spent the whole day together. They went to the museum, and Syaoran showed her around the Li Clan gardens.  
  
"The gardens are so beautiful." Sakura breathed as they entered the house again.  
  
"I know, you should see the other gardens, they're halfway across Hong Kong, but you can see them later." Syaoran smiled at her.  
  
"How long are you staying here?" he asked nervous that she could only stay a few days.  
  
"I'm staying here until you go back to Tomoeda." Sakura told him beaming even more, "you can't get rid of me."  
  
"I wouldn't want to." Syaoran leaned down and captured her lips in a short kiss.  
  
"Break it up!" the pulled apart very fast, to see Tshki standing there.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura blushed; they were obviously not going to get much privacy.  
  
Did you like it? I hope you do! If you have any comments or suggestions I would love to hear them! Seriously, I hope that you review with some ideas because that way I could make it more fun for some of you. I no this chap was short, but I did the whole thing in this hour actually, so please r+r and have a great weekend! 


	6. Authors note

Okay I am so sorry that there hasn't been any new chapters up for a LONG TIME but it is only in my user account the new chapter and there is something wrong where it won't let me go into it so be patient and I'll try and get the new one up really fast but until it let's me in there, and believe me I try every day, you'll just have to wait. Thanks for all the great reviews and have a happy week! 


End file.
